


Time Is an Illusion

by eliotandq



Series: I Can Do This All Day [oneshots] [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Awesome Pepper Potts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, New Year's Eve, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker-centric, Sibling Love, Tony Stark Lives, maybe just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: It started with a glass of champagne and ended with the family.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: I Can Do This All Day [oneshots] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101083
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197





	Time Is an Illusion

**31st December 2000**

"Someone ordered champagne here?" Tony asked as he entered the balcony and closed the door behind him. 

"Yes, but glass and not a bottle," Pepper giggled. She normally did not, but she had already drunk a few glasses of the golden liquid.

"My fault," Tony said with a smile, filling their glasses.

"I can not believe you talked to me to stay here. Maybe I should go home, so you can focus on your guests," she said, her gaze slipping through the glass door.

"Where would you go? There is enough room here, you can stay here. I won't let you go home alone this late. Plus, I don't want to pay attention to them when I can spend time with you."

"God, do you say that to any woman you are with?" she laughed.

"You may be surprised, but not."

"I really should go."

"Please stay. There are plenty of empty rooms. And it will be midnight in a moment," he grinned, and she gave him a surprised look.

"Really? I thought it was only about ten o'clock."

"Well, time is an illusion. And especially when you spend it in good company."

"And that good company is supposed to be you, right?" she teased him.

"Naturally."

Pepper just laughed at it. There was silence between them and Pepper couldn't take her eyes off her boss. This was all wrong. She wanted to have only one drink with him and then go home. When it went wrong?

_Ten._

Their eyes met.

_Nine._

Their faces moved slightly closer together.

_Eight._

He placed the glass on the rail beside them and then did the same with hers.

_Seven._

He put one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek.

_Six._

She put her hands on his chest.

_Five._

Their faces came a little closer.

_Four._

She wanted to pull away, but she was paralyzed.

_Three._

It's just a New Year's kiss. She tried to calm herself.

_Two._

Everybody does it.

_One._

Their lips finally came together and the night sky lit up with fireworks. Pepper felt like she was in a fire, and she had a firework inside her.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Stark," she said as they broke apart.

"Happy New Year, Miss Potts."

"I guess I'll go to sleep," she said and walked to the balcony door.

"I'll escort you. There's a lot of drunk people, and I don't want anyone to bother you," he blurted, catching up.

"If you insist."

It started with a glass of champagne and ended with an amazing night. Or perhaps with something more?

**31st December 2001**

Pepper took a deep breath before typing the access code into the lab and stepping inside. She was surprised when Jarvis told her Tony was down here and wasn't planning a party tonight.

"Oh, Pepper, hello!" he blurted and jumped to his feet. Pepper looked him over and sighed slightly. It was clear that he had been here for several days without sleeping or perhaps eating.

"Hi, I just wanted to go check on you."

"That's nice of you. You don't have to worry."

"You know I'll always worry about you," she said, and he gave her a small smile.

"How is he?" he asked, staring at the ground.

"He's fine. My parents are in town, so they're with him now," she said, pausing for a moment. "You know you can visit him at any time."

"I know, I just don't think I'm ready."

"It's all right, Tony."

"No, it's not. You deserve much more, Pep."

"But I don't want anything more. You forget that I know you. I know who you really are. And I'm glad my son has half of you. He's like your mini version," she said with a smile, and Tony finally gave her a look. "You're helping me a lot, Tony, even if you don't think so. And until you're ready to be a father, I'll be. I can be both. I can be mom and dad."

"Yeah, I know you can. I'll start looking for a new assistant. I doubt anyone will be better than you, but it will only be temporary. You'll be back, right?"

"Yes, because you won't survive five minutes without me," she laughed and walked over to him.

"That was mean," he said, keeping his eyes on her.

"I know it's still early, but a Happy New Year," she said and kissed his cheek. Then she turned and headed out of the lab. 

Maybe next year they will celebrate together. She would have wished it. He was her friend and her son's father.

And she loved him.

**31st December 2002**

"Aren't you a cute baby?" Pepper asked with a smile, giving him little kisses all over his face, which Peter giggled a lot.

"Mommy!" he yelled, laughing, and Pepper stopped, putting him in his bed.

"Sleeping time."

"Noooo," Peter protested, holding his hands towards her.

"Yes. Later there will be a firework, and as I know you will wake up and tomorrow you would be annoyed by the lack of sleep." Like your father, she thought.

"Don't like. Too loud, too scary," he murmured.

"Oh, I know, munchkin, but mommy will be with you," she said and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy always here," he pointed out the fact.

"Yeah, that's right. Mommy is always here."

"Night, Mommy," he murmured and lay down.

"Good night, Petey-pie."

Pepper planned to read, but before she reached the living room, there was a knock at the front door. She frowned slightly and checked the clock. She gave Peter sleep early, so it wasn't too late, but she still didn't think who could it be. And she was very surprised to find Tony Stark himself outside the door.

"Tony! What are you doing here?"

"Bring orange juice," he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"What?"

"You know so we can have something to toast at midnight. I meant it when I said I wanted to reduce alcohol," he explained, and she stared at him for a moment before she smiled a little.

"Come in," she said, realizing she was still in the doorway.

"Bambino is asleep already?" he asked as he noticed the silence in the apartment.

"Yeah, I put him to sleep earlier. You can go check on him if you want," she suggested, and Tony paused for a moment before he nodded and went to his room.

He had been trying hard for the last months, spending some time with their son, though he insisted that Pepper be always present if he did anything wrong.

It was progress, but she knew they had a long way to go.

**31st December 2003**

"Remember, when we come to Tony, you'll play like a good kid and I'll talk to him," Pepper said, pulling Peter off the car seat.

"Will you tell him he's my daddy?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her neck. He could walk on his own, but he was happy to be worn by his mommy.

"We've talked about that, Petey, he knows it," she sighed, and headed for the door.

"Then why do I still have to call him Tony? It's dumb."

"He's not just ready to be called a father," she replied and walked in.

"The boss is in the kitchen," Jarvis announced.

"So, wait right here. Tony and I will be in the kitchen, if you need anything, tell Jarvis and he will inform us," she said and placed him on the couch.

"Can I get juice pops?"

"I will think about it. Tony has a sound seal here so we can watch the fireworks in the evening without the big noise."

"Awesome. Daddy's really cool."

"You don't make it any easier for me..." Pepper sighed and kissed his forehead before going to the kitchen where she found Tony preparing some toast.

"Hi, Pep," he said as she entered.

"Hello," she said, sitting down on a stool.

"Where's Peter?"

"In the living room, I have to talk to you about something," she said, and Tony stopped what he was doing. He noticed that she was nervous, and that had happened seldom.

"Okay, hit me." 

"I want to move to New York," she said quickly. It's like a patch, isn't it? The faster you pull it down, the less it hurts.

"Sorry what?"

"You heard. I always wanted to live there."

"Yeah, no problem. We can move to New York," he said, and Pepper gave him a surprised look.

"Tony, listen to me, you can't move to New York."

"Why not?"

"Tony! You have the whole company here. You can't just get together and move out," she groaned.

"The company is free to me," he said in a calm voice, and Pepper gasped.

"How can you say that? It's your father's company!"

"And what? You know I didn't have a good relationship with my father. The company has never brought me anything good. Except for you. She brought you. So if you move, I move too."

"I can't ask for that."

"You don't, I want that. We can move the company or open another division there. There are so many options."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Totally. Let's enjoy New Year Eve with our son, and we'll discuss the rest tomorrow."

"Yeah, that sounds good," she agreed.

"I know it took me nearly three years, but I want this, Pep. I want us to be a family if you let me."

**31st December 2004**

"Tony! I can't believe you really made it in a year," Pepper said enthusiastically when they completed the tour of Stark Tower.

"I like your name shining outside, daddy," Peter said as they reached the penthouse.

"Well, I like that too, Petey," he said with a smile, ruffling his curls. "Pepper, give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit."

"Twelve percent?" she asked in shock.

"An argument can be made for fifteen."

"Twelve percent? For my baby?"

"Well, I did all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things."

"You know what? It's okay because this baby is," she said, taking Peter from him. "Eighty-eight percent my credit," she teased.

"I can't object to it."

"Mommy, can I be Stark too?" Peter asked.

"You can be Potts-Stark," she answered with a smile.

"Maybe we should do mommy Stark too," Tony suggested, and Peter's eyes sparkled.

"Tony! Don't give him ideas," she gasped.

"Why not?" he asked, and kissed Peter's cheek, and Peter made a face.

"Ahh, Daddy, you're scratching!" 

Tony laughed and took him from Pepper's arms so he could put him on the floor.

"Go get a fairy tale on TV, I need to talk with mommy." 

"Maybe you should shave," Pepper joked when Peter left them alone.

"Maybe. But I wanted to ask if you would go with me on a date?" 

"I'd like to," she said with a smile. All this year he had shown her that he was ready to be a family. And she really wanted them to be family.

"Great! Now the other thing."

"What thing?" she asked, confused.

"I want you to be Chief Executive Officer at Stark Industries."

"You can't mean it!"

"I mean it."

"I haven't worked in three years and before that, I was just an assistant. How could I possibly be the CEO?"

"You've always been more than that. And don't think I don't know that you've been doing things for the company over the three years. You care about the company more than anyone else. Just think about it."

"Okay, I will."

**31st December 2005**

It was shortly before midnight when one unnamed toddler, still sleepily, joined his parents in the living room.

"What's the matter, Bambino? Can't you sleep?" Tony asked, reaching for him, so he could sit between them on the couch.

"I told Jarvis to wake me up before the fireworks," he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's your glasses, honey?" Pepper asked, noticing that he was not wearing them.

"I left them on the table by the bed," he murmured.

"I'll bring them to you," she said, and before he could protest she rose and was gone.

"I don't want them, daddy," he sniffed, snuggling up to him.

"Why that?"

"They're stupid and I hate them!"

"Calm down, munchkin. Don't say the word stupid. Mommy wouldn't like it. And what do you mean? They're great!" He tried to encourage his son.

"They're not."

"I think they're great. And you need them, so you'll wear them without debate," Tony said sternly and gently at the same time. They discovered this problem in September and showed that Peter could hardly see without the glasses. Over the years it should be better, but he has to wear them.

Peter said nothing, so Tony handed him a handkerchief so he could blow his nose and wipe away tears. Meanwhile, Pepper returned and put on his glasses.

"Here you go. Now you can watch all those colors when the fireworks start," she said with a smile and kissed his hair. Peter looked at Tony, who smiled at him and then shifted his gaze back to Pepper.

"Thank you, mommy."

**31st December 2006**

"No, Tony. I already told you. If you want to go, just go with Rhodey. I don't have a problem with that but we're not going to Times Square."

"But why can't we go as a family?"

"Tony..." she sighed. Sometimes she felt like she was talking to a wall. "Peter is only five years old. And you know how many people are there, what if he gets lost? And you know he doesn't feel great about the crowds and the noise," she explained and this time Tony was the one to sigh.

"You're right."

"I'm always right," she teased.

"I'll go with Rhodey, we haven't seen each other for a long time. But I promise I'll be home before midnight to give you a New Year's kiss."

"If you're late, I'll give my New Year's kiss to Petey," he said with a smile and kissed him.

"I won't, I love you," he said before he left.

**31st December 2007**

"Young Peter seems to be in trouble, Miss Potts," Jarvis said.

"What do you mean? Is he all right?" she blurted, trying not to panic. Which was rather difficult these days.

"I don't know, Miss potts. He's in distress and he's in your bedroom right now."

"Thanks, Jarvis," she thanked him, literally running into the bedroom.

She found her son sitting there crying on the ground, his glasses lying broken beside him. And her heart had something to do to hold it together.

"What happened, sweetheart?" she asked gently, sitting down on the floor beside him. He immediately snuggled up to her and she hid him in her embrace. He was so small for a six-year-old. They sat there in silence for a while before Peter calmed down. "Do you need your inhalator?" she asked, pulling his hair back from his eyes. He shook his head.

"I had a bad dream," he whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it about dad again?" she asked cautiously, and Peter nodded, and tears began to reappear in his eyes. She got up with Peter, who was in her arms. She put the broken glasses on her bedside table and sat Peter on the bed. She pulled an inhaler and new glasses from the bedside table. "Take a few deep breaths, just in case," she said, handing him the inhalator. He did as she told him and then took new glasses from her. He was a clumsy, so they always had new glasses hidden somewhere.

"I wanted something that belongs to daddy, but it was too high and I fell and broke my glasses," he explained, and Pepper now noticed that the closet was open.

"You know you can always tell me," she said, standing up to take one of Tony's T-shirts for Peter and the sweatshirt for herself.

"I know, mommy is always here, but I wish daddy was there too."

"Me too, Petey-pie, me too," she said, putting on him a shirt that was too big for him, but it didn't matter. Then she put on a sweatshirt and sat beside him on the bed. "It will be midnight in a moment, do you want to watch the fireworks?"

"Not without a daddy."

"Okay, you want to sleep with me today?"

"Yes, please," he murmured. They lay down in bed and snuggled together.

"Will he come home?"

"I hope," she said, holding back tears. She tried to be so strong for their son, but she didn't even know if Tony was still alive. It was supposed to be a simple presentation. He didn't even want to go there, but she forced him.

Peter suddenly kissed her cheek.

"Your New Year's kiss," he said with a small smile. "When Daddy returns, he'll give you the biggest kiss for missing it."

Tony was missing for another four months.

**31st December 2008**

"Why is Daddy still in the lab?" Peter asked annoyed as he and Pepper prepared some sandwiches for the evening.

"I don't really know, munchkin," Pepper said, trying not to sound irritated. For the past few months, Tony had been in the lab practically every day, and it was getting on her nerves.

"Can I go get him?" he asked hopefully.

"No, you know the rules. No lab for you until you're older."

"But why not? I can do chemistry and physics," he groaned, and Pepper gave him a scrutiny look.

"Since when? As far as I know, in the second grade, neither chemistry nor physics is taught."

"Yeah, but I'm learning it at home."

"Oh my god, don't grow that fast," she laughed. He was really Tony's son.

"I can go?"

"I said no, Pete. But I will go to him and banish him out from the lab for time indefinite," she said, and before Peter could say anything, she was gone.

And then she wished she would stay upstairs with Peter.

"What's going on here?" she cried.

"Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"Are those bullet holes?" she asked, terrified. She knew Tony had changed after he was kidnapped, but that was too much even for him.

"Maybe?"

"We have a kid, Tony. Get together," she said angrily, turning to leave.

"I'm not crazy, Pepper. You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, are you going to walk out?"

"You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I love you, but I'm not going to be a part of it. When you were missing, it was the worst months of my and Peter's life. But we had hope. So I beg you ended up with whatever you're doing. We're waiting for you upstairs. Don't spoil our son New Year's Eve."

**31st December 2009**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Pepper shouted at him.

"Of course I know what I'm doing."

"You say it as if it was an absurd question, but let's be honest. In ninety percent, you don't know what you're doing," Pepper teased, wrapping herself in her jacket. It was really cold.

"This is not nuclear physics, love, it's just ordinary fireworks."

"I think it would be safer if it were nuclear physics," she muttered under her nose.

"What are you talking to yourself there?" Tony asked, giving her a look.

"Just that I love you!"

"I love you too. Are you ready?"

"Petey, honey, come to me!" she called to him and Peter willy-nilly left Tony at the fireworks and ran behind Pepper. "You can!" She gave Tony the green light and he lit the fireworks.

"So what do you think?" he asked as he joined them and together they watched the fireworks that had gold and red colors. How else.

"That's so amazing, dad!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I like it too. In the end, it wasn't a bad idea," Pepper said with a smile.

"I told you so. Happy New Year," he said, giving her a kiss.

**31st December 2010**

"Do you have a seat next to you?" asked a woman's voice behind him.

"Miss Natalie, you've come!" Peter exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't refuse your invitation," she said, sitting down on the stool beside him.

"You know this is the first time we have a New Year's Eve party?"

"Really? I thought your father liked a party."

"He does, but he prefers to spend time with me and mom."

"That's good," she said with a smile, and Peter nodded.

"New Year's Eve is my favorite day of the year, you know? A lot of important things happened in my life just on New Year's Eve. I was also created this day, but don't tell Mom, he would be angry that Dad told me."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her," she laughed. This kid was something else. For him, she had hoped Tony would find a solution to his problem. She wouldn't want to see him suffer from father's loss.

"Would you like something?" the bartender asked her suddenly. She ordered a gin with tonic and then looked at Peter.

"Want something?"

"Miss Natalie!" he said outraged. "I am nine years old, I can order my orange juice myself," he said, and she had to try really hard to hold back laughter.

"You heard, one orange juice," she told the bartender, who started their order.

"May I ask you something, Miss Natalie?"

"Go ahead."

"I have Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy, but I have no aunt at all. I wonder if you'd like to be my aunt," he said nervously, and she smiled. Before Clint she would have said no, but if she was an aunt for his children, why couldn't she be an aunt for that brown-eyed boy?

"I would be honored." 

Peter yelped with joy and jumped around her neck. And then he kissed her cheek.

"Happy New Year, Aunt Natalie. This was your New Year's kiss!"

**31st December 2011**

"What are you doing here?" Peter rasped as he woke up and found both of his parents sitting beside his bed. They were both on a tablet. Tony was probably designing something new for his suit, and Pepper was handling work emails.

"Well, we brought New Year's Eve to your room," Pepper replied, putting down the tablet.

"And I just got this little project, so we can watch some films if you feel better," Tony said, and Peter watched them confused.

"Sleeping helped me a little," he murmured.

"Great! We have two hours to midnight, so what do you suggest? Star Wars?" Tony asked, and Peter nodded with a smile.

He had the best parents in the world.

"I love you, dad. I love you, mom."

**31st December 2012**

It all happened so fast that Tony didn't know what came first. At one point he was talking to Bruce, and the other was staring at his son with a hammer in his hand. Maybe the first was Natasha, who said something inappropriate because Steve told her to watch her dictionary. Then he heard the love of his life and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Thor, are you out of your mind?!" she cried. "Honey, put it down," she said cautiously but with emotion, so she was probably talking to their son.

"I think you should turn around," Bruce said, and you know the rest.

Directly in front of him stood his eleven-year-old son with Thor's hammer in his hand.

"Stark, congratulations. Your son will rule Asgard someday," Thor said, patting his shoulder.

"Over my dead body," Pepper said through her teeth.

"Dad, look, I'm worthy!" said Peter with pleasure, not worrying about how tense the situation was now.

"That's great, munchkin," he said proudly, because how could he not be proud that his son was worthy? Then his eyes met those of Pepper and he felt that if the sight could kill, he would be dead already. "That's great, but why don't you put the hammer down now so Thor can put it somewhere you can't get for it?"

Peter wanted to protest but then noticed who was behind his dad. The hammer hit the ground with a big noise and Peter ran after Bruce.

"You're Dr. Brucce Banner!" he said admiringly, and Bruce laughed slightly.

"I am."

"Aunt Nat told me so much about you."

"Really?" he asked in surprise, looking at Natasha, who would like to kill someone right now, but she couldn't be angry with little Stark.

"Pete, I haven't got my New Year's kiss yet," she changed the subject.

**31st December 2013**

It was a real nightmare. Before Christmas, his parents had gone to Malibu for selling headquarters, where his dad used to live. It was supposed to be a matter of a maximum of three days, but they still haven't come back. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but he saw it in the news. The whole mansion ended up in the ocean, and then his dad was declared dead.

He refused to believe it.

"Aunt Nat?"

"Yes?" she asked, giving him a look. She was looking for all sorts of information about what had happened in Malibu, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Do you think they'll be back?" he asked, and she sighed. She hated this situation. She waved him to join her on the couch, and he accepted this invitation happily.

"Honestly, I don't know. But we must not give up hope, okay?"

"Okay."

"Tony's a warrior. He survived worse things. I don't think he's dead," she tried to calm him down.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry I can't give you a better answer."

"It's all right. You're here and it matters," he said, hugging her. She didn't know what else to say, but fortunately, she was freed by Jarvis.

"An incoming call for young Peter," Jarvis announced.

"I'm listening," said Peter, sitting upright.

 _"Honey? Is that you?"_ a call came through, and Peter lost himself for a moment.

"Pepper?" said Natasha, who had recovered first.

 _"Who is it? Is that you, Nat? Where's Peter?"_ she asked one question after another, and Natasha knew she was very upset.

"I'm here, mom," Peter snorted.

_"We'll be home as soon as we can, Bambino."_

"Dad? You are alive! I knew it!"

_"We love you, Pete."_

"I love you too." _  
_

_"Apparently we can't make it by midnight, so Happy New Year."_

Sitting quietly on the couch, Natasha didn't think there was such a relief in her life like right now. She did not pay much attention to their call and was carried away by the relief. She was brought back to reality by a New Year's kiss on the cheek from her favorite Stark.

**31st December 2014**

The night sky was lit by fireworks, and Peter enjoyed the view with his parents when happened one of the best things in his life. This was definitely one of the best New Year's Eve.

"Pepper, you know everything is a long haul with me, but I dare say it's worth it. We have a great son, and I'm sorry it took me so long to ask you out. And I also apologize that it took me so long to do this," his dad said out of nowhere, then suddenly knelt on the ground. 

"Dad, the ground is dirty!" Peter blurted, not quite understanding what it was. Pepper and Tony laughed but said nothing about it.

"Virginia Pepper Potts, will you marry me?" he asked, and Peter gasped. He grabbed Mom's hand and forced her to bend over.

"Say yes," he whispered to her, and Pepper laughed.

"You think?" she whispered back, and Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"I feel a little pushed away now," Tony murmured. Pepper laughed and straightened.

"So, after our son's advice - yes, I'll marry you," she said, and Tony jumped to his feet so he could kiss her.

**31st December 2015 *  
**

"I'm canceling New Year's Eve. I hold sadness. Good night," he told his parents as he found them in the kitchen as they traditionally prepare sandwiches for the evening. Then he quickly went to his room to prevent anyone from saying anything.

Pepper and Tony stared in shock at the spot where their son had been. Then they exchanged glances and immediately followed him. 

"Everything okay, Pete?" Pepper asked through the door but received no answer.

"What do you mean by canceling New Year's Eve, bambino?" Tony tried it for a change. It was his favorite day of the year.

"What I say!"

"But why, honey?" Pepper asked, worried.

"Okay, that's enough. Friday, open the door," Tony said slightly annoyed.

"I can't do that, sir."

"Why is that? Have you all gone crazy here?"

"Peter uninstalled me from his room."

"He did what now?" Tony yelled.

"I didn't know he could do that," Pepper said, confused.

"That makes two of us."

"Peter, please. Let's talk," Pepper said more urgently. There was a moment of silence, and then the door opened, behind which their son appeared with red eyes.

"I just miss him, okay? And I know it's stupid because it was just a computer, but he was with me all my life. I can't just accept he's gone. You replaced him without blinking, but I can't do it. Jarvis has always been here for me, and I don't feel like celebrating the New Year when he's not here anymore," he explained.

"Oh, my sweet boy," Pepper sniffed, trapping him in her hug. "I miss him too," she whispered. 

"It's not stupid, bambino. I'd give anything for him to be with us," Tony said, joining in a family hug.

That year they canceled New Year's Eve.

**31st December 2016**

Peter took a deep breath before taking a cup of freshly made tea and walking with it into the living room. It was strange to be on New Year's Eve without his dad. He felt slightly sick that he was alone. But mom was always there for him and he would always be there for her, even though he loved both of his parents equally.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Pepper said as she took the cup from him and he sat down beside her on the couch.

"How do you feel, mom?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"You want me to kick his ass?"

"What are you talking about? He's your dad, you love him!"

"Yeah, but if you wanted me to kick his ass, I'd do it."

"It's all right, hun. I love him, too, you know."

"So what happened?" he asked because it was a thing no one explained to him.

"I don't know. Sometimes your dad is too much. His behavior became very irritating and I got mad. I guess I just needed a break for a while. When he resolves the Avengers problem, we can talk."

"So your engagement won't be canceled?"

"Not for me. Why don't you tell me how you were with dad in Germany?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he laughed nervously.

"Oh, I definitely want to know now."

"Well, I stole the Captain's shield," he began.

"You know what? Maybe I don't want to know. What eyes can't see, that heart doesn't hurt," she said, and he sighed. She wasn't very excited about his new skills.

"Time for a New Year's kiss," he said, kissing her cheek before he snuggled up to her. Cuddles with mom was the best.

"Love you, Petey-pie."

"Love you too," he said, frowning slightly as he listened to his mom's heartbeat. "Mom? Why do I hear your heart twice?" he asked, confused, trying not to panic.

"Nah, the other isn't mine," she said, and he sighed before he realized what she was saying.

"I'm not catching up."

"Just think. You hear two hearts, but only one is mine," she said with a small smile, and Peter felt his brain boil before he realized what it meant.

**31st December 2017**

Since the spider bit him, New Year's Eve has become a hell for him. He suffered a lot last year, but this year he had his own noise-canceling headphones. So he could enjoy fireworks with his parents, as always. The problem was that there was still some noise in the background, but it had nothing to do with the fireworks. It was too high a sound. And then he realized.

Leaving his parents alone on the balcony, he went straight to the room of their newest family member.

"Oh, munchkin, I know. It's too loud and too scary, right?" he said as he walked into the room and found his seven-month-old sister screaming her lungs out. He walked over to the bed and took her in his arms, which made her feel a little reassured, but she still cried a lot. "That's better, isn't it? I'm here. I'm always here," he said, sitting down in the rocking chair with her, knowing that it would usually calm her down. He started swinging and kissed her forehead. "That was your first New Year's kiss. Congratulations. And now we're going to sleep," he said with a smile.

In half an hour, Pepper and Tony found them both asleep. They had Friday taken a photo that appeared the next day in the living room.

**31st December 2018 ****

Peter slipped the blanket over his mom when he found her sleeping in the living room on the couch. Then he went to check Morgan. He wasn't surprised to find her awake babbling about something. 

"Shouldn't you sleep, Mo-Mo?" he asked her, taking her in his arms.

"I want to see the lights," she said innocently, and Peter smiled. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry all the time, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong for mom and Morgan.

"You'll have to wait a few more minutes," he said, then realized they were upstate. He didn't know if he could see any fireworks from here, and he doubted any of the Avengers would prepare it. 

"Where's mommy?"

"She's sleeping, so let's leave her, okay, munchkin?"

"Daddy?" she asked, and he swallowed hard. He hated that she had to experience what he did. It wasn't fair.

"He's traveling, remember?" he said in a relatively calm voice, and she nodded.

"Kiss?" she asked another question and this time a smile appeared on his face.

"Of course," he said, kissing her cheek. "This is your second New Year's kiss. Now, let's see if we see some fireworks," he said, and then was both looking out the window. It was long past midnight and Peter could hear the noise of the fireworks from afar, thanks to his improved hearing, but they could see nothing.

"Too much light," Morgan said suddenly, and Peter looked out the window again.

"You're right, that's too much light," he said thoughtfully, then ran out of the room with her still in his arms.

"Petey?" Pepper muttered sleepily as Peter tried to wake her. He felt a little sick for it, but she could sleep later.

"Mom, get up! We have to go!" he blurted and ran out. He ran just as the spaceship landed.

And there he was.

Their dad, alive and back on Earth.

And Peter was finally crying because he didn't have to pretend anymore.

"Daddy!" Morgan squeaked, forcing Peter to start moving again. 

"My children, I missed you so much!" Tony said, and Peter knew he was not far from tears too.

"You're just here for New Year's Eve," Peter snorted, trapping him in an embrace.

"Tony?"

Peter let go of his dad and made room for mom. Morgan was still in his arms, slowly starting to fall asleep.

"I heard I got here just in time for New Year's kiss," he grinned, and Pepper couldn't stop her tears.

"Never do that again," she said, kissing him.

"Don't worry, I'm officially retiring. I'm too old for this shit," he said as they broke away and suddenly Steve was there to help him stay on his feet. Everyone was so excited that he was back, they didn't even notice how bad he looked.

"Shit!" shouted Morgan, who was awake again.

"Oh no, we don't use that word. That's Mommy's word," Peter said quickly, and then he disappeared with an apology for putting his sister in bed.

**31st December 2019**

"So can I also have champagne?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Of course not. You'll have to wait for another three years," Tony grinned, and Peter frowned.

"But if we were in Europe, I could drink legally," he protested.

"Bad luck for you, we're in America."

"Petey, you can have orange juice with me," Morgan said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Mo-Mo," he said and kissed her hair.

"Peter, hun, you can have some champagne in the juice. It's called mimosa and it's good," Pepper suggested, and Peter agreed with pleasure.

"Thank you, mom."

"That you're going to support him in this, I wouldn't think that, " Tony said, surprised and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up," she said with a laugh.

"I can't believe he is eighteen and we have another baby. I remember our first New Year's Eve as if it was yesterday," Tony said with a smile.

"Well, then someone told me that time is an illusion."

"It had to be someone smart. Glasses up, kids, it's time for a toast."

It started with a glass of champagne and ended with the family.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> * For Jarvis - you'll always be our AI number one 💙  
> ** They defeated Thanos already on Titan, but still lost in space. Peter stayed on Earth.


End file.
